


Partners in Crime

by changkyuwu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: In which you and Changkyun are the school troublemakers and you decide to team up.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

You were sure that the school regretted spending thousands of dollars on their fancy little hedge maze. On one hand, it looked amazing. But on the other, it was the best place to hide from the teachers. In fact, most of your time at the esteemed boarding school was spent in the hedge maze.

Ever since you had arrived at the school, you had been causing trouble. Most of your classes were left unattended and no one could punish your for it because, well, they just couldn’t find you. One of the teacher’s had tried to corner you in your room once, but you climbed out the window on the third floor of your dormitory building.

They truly would never be able to catch you.

But somehow,  _ he _ had.

“How did you find me?” You asked the boy you recognised as Changkyun.

“I saw you hiding,” he answered. “Now make space, I’ve been running for ten minutes straight.”

You quickly moved aside on the small garden bench and Changkyun took a seat next to you, trying to catch his breath. If anyone had to find your hiding spot, you were glad it was fellow troublemaker Changkyun.

“What did you do?” You asked.

“I set the P.E shed on fire,” Changkyun answered. “It was on accident… mostly. Anyway, they are  _ not _ happy.”

“I can imagine,” you said. “Have they still not figured out you’re the one who downloaded that virus onto the computers?”

“How do you know that was me?” Changkyun asked. “Not even Jooheon knows I did that.”

“I saw you in the library,” you shrugged. “It was a great idea. At least until I needed to use the computers and I had to wait over an hour for it to load every single file.”

“Sorry,” Changkyun offered you an apologetic smile. “But it was entertaining watching the programming teachers trying to start class.”

“I’ll forgive you, if only for that,” you said. “But keep me in the know in the future, we could be an unstoppable duo.”

“Well, I’m currently planning to play something…  _ inappropriate  _ over the loudspeakers,” Changkyun said. “But all of the sights I need to access to download said inappropriate content are blocked. Do you have any way around that?”

“Changkyun, I already have an entire USB for you,” you answered.

“... I’m not going to ask why,” he said. “Just meet me in the headmaster’s office tomorrow morning at six.”

“Deal,” you said. “See you then.”

 

* * *

Changkyun had always been good with computers. Or, more accurately, messing with computers to cause chaos. You weren’t sure where he learnt all of these things but he was happy to impart his knowledge onto you.

“It’s not that hard, I just need to transfer the file and hide it in one of the folders,” Changkyun told you. “Then set it to play during the morning announcements. Which one should I use?”

“Use number six,” you told him. “And when you listen to the morning announcements, just remember that I’m going to delete that file. I just haven’t had the time.”

“Uh-huh,” Changkyun obviously did not believe you.

Once he’d finished his work, the two of you headed out before the headmaster could come back. The entire way to the cafeteria, the two of you were giddy with excitement for the teachers reactions. As well as everyone in the cafeteria for breakfast’s reactions.

You didn’t have many friends since you were almost always absent from class, so Changkyun invited you to sit at his table. His friends immediately recognised you as the kid who climbed out of a third story window to escape detention though and they know Changkyun is planning something.

“What are you going to do?” One of the boys asked.

“It’s already been done, Kihyun,” Changkyun responded. “Just sit back, relax, and enjoy their frantic attempts to turn off the loudspeaker.”

“You’re gonna get yourself expelled,” Kihyun angrily stabbed a fork in his salad, glaring at the younger boy. “Is that what you want?”

“The only reason I’m still in this place is because it’s so fun to mess with the staff,” Changkyun responded. “Otherwise, there’s no force on earth that could make me stay here.”

“Aw, but what about our newly formed partnership?” You asked. “You wouldn’t want things to end so soon, right?”

“Of course not,” Changkyun checked his watch before smiling and showing you the time. “Seven ‘o’ clock. Announcement time.”

The headmaster was barely a minute into explaining the results of the school rugby team’s latest game when it cut to something else entirely. When Kihyun heard the audio, his eyes widened and he wanted to tell you and Changkyun off but you were too busy losing it.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Changkyun?”

“Hey, I wanted to download something vanilla,” Changkyun said. “Y/n’s the one with…  _ eccentric  _ tastes.”

“I told you I was going to delete that file!” You argued. “A little hard when  _ someone  _ downloads a virus onto the computers that opens up every single file - including the porn ones - upon start up.”

“That was you?!” Kihyun stood up and you saw fear in Changkyun’s eyes for a split second. “I spent three hours waiting for the computer to stop loading so I could do my project!”

“Guys,” Jooheon pointed in the direction of two teachers. “They’re coming over here.”

With no hesitation, Changkyun grabbed your hand and the two of you bolted. You heard shouts behind you, mostly angry ones, but ignored them as the two of you made your way to the hedge maze in the garden.

It was always the best hiding place. You didn’t mind sharing it with your new partner in crime.

Once the two of you had found a place in the maze to rest and catch your breath, Changkyun turned to you with a smile.

“What do you think about dog food in the vents?”

“Fucking brilliant, I’ll call my dog food guy.”


End file.
